The Journey of a Thousand Miles
|Transcript= }} The Journey of a Thousand Mile" is the first episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Steven Lyons and written by the producers of the series, Bob Roth and Bill Motz. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 1, 2003. __TOC__ Overview Over 1500 years ago, the forces of good and evil fought over ownership of the mystical Shen Gong Wu. The battle ended when the evil Heylin witch Wuya was trapped inside a puzzle box. In the present day, Jack Spicer receives this box as a present from his parents who are on a trip to Hong Kong. Meanwhile, Omi at the Xiaolin Temple in China must deal with the new recruits Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, and Raimundo Pedrosa. When the first Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, the Xiaolin and Heylin forces first meet, leading up to the first Xiaolin Showdown. Synopsis In a prologue via the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, set fifteen hundred years ago, Xiaolin monk Grand Master Dashi fought the evil Heylin witch, Wuya, in a battle over the powerful Shen Gong Wu. Dashi defeated Wuya, imprisoning her within a wooden puzzle box so that she could no longer wreak havoc on the world. Dashi hid the Shen Gong Wu all over the world to prevent anyone from attaining such powers. Present-day. Omi's one of the chosen ones, as the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Master Fung, Omi's teacher, enlists a new band of students to train with Omi. They are Brazilian Raimundo Pedrosa, American Texan Clay Bailey, and Japanese tech-savvy Kimiko Tohomiko. It is then revealed that the temple guardian, Dojo Kanojo Cho, protects the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu in the event that evil returns. Meanwhile, evil boy genius, Jack Spicer receives a mysterious package from his father. Without a second thought, Jack opens the package to find an ancient puzzle box. Jack solves it quickly, sees a mask inside, and discards the box. The mask transforms into a ghostly figure, which introduces herself as the great Heylin witch Wuya. She asks Jack to aid her in restoring her power by finding the mystical Shen Gong Wu, promising him the world in return. This event causes the hidden artifacts to activate one by one, being detected only by Dojo and Wuya. The first revealed is the Mantis Flip Coin, which grants the user the jumping abilities of a praying mantis. Dojo enlarges himself to fly the young monks-in-training to San Francisco, where the Mantis Flip Coin is. Jack arrives first and claims the powerful item. Not knowing who Jack is, Omi humbly requests that the artifact be handed over for safekeeping. Jack unleashes his invention, the Jack-Bots, so he and Wuya may escape with their newly acquired prize. Even though Omi and the team fight off the Jack-Bots, they do not manage to stop Jack. Dojo immediately senses the next Shen Gong Wu, which the scroll reveals as the Two-Ton Tunic. This artifact is Dashi’s indestructible armor, deflecting any attack that may come its way (and is also extremely heavy). The team races to Venice, where the Two-Ton Tunic is hidden on a bridge. Even though Jack and Wuya arrive first and seize the Two-Ton Tunic, the young Xiaolin Warriors quickly trounce them and claim the mystical item. While wearing the Two-Ton Tunic, Omi accidentally releases its power, making it weigh two tons. The bridge breaks and everyone drops into the water. The monks learn that the next Shen Gong Wu activated is the Eye of Dashi, an amulet that shoots bolts of electricity. Dojo flies to the site as fast as possible, and they discover it immediately. Omi and Jack reach for it at the same moment and reach a stalemate. The Eye of Dashi begins to glow and Omi challenges Jack to a Xiaolin Showdown, which Dojo describes as the proper way of handling a stalemate. The challenge is a race across stone pillars. Omi wagers his Two-Ton Tunic against Jack’s Mantis Flip Coin. Using the Mantis Flip Coin, Jack takes a quick lead. Omi attempts to use the Two-Ton Tunic, which slows him down. Jack, feeling that Omi is not adequately humiliated, stops mid-match to have his Jack-Bots attack Omi. Omi quickly thrashes them using things he learned from Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo. Omi reaches the end first and claims the three Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo asks about the Two-Ton Tunic and Omi accidentally activates it by answering his question by saying "The Two-Ton Tunic." The young warriors return to the Xiaolin Temple, where Master Fung is patiently waiting. He reveals that Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo are the Xiaolin Dragons of Earth, Fire, and Wind respectively. The foursome takes on the job of protecting the world from the power-hungry Wuya and her new associate, Jack Spicer. Arc significance This episode introduces all the major characters in the main story arc. It reveals Omi's arrogance and perfectionism, which causes problems in future stories. There are also hints of Raimundo’s problems with authority, which actually leads to his betrayal of the Xiaolin Temple in "In the Flesh". "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" also establishes the rules for a one-on-one Xiaolin Showdown. The importance of the Shen Gong Wu, powerful enough to allow world domination, is demonstrated through the showdown. The Eye of Dashi is discovered in this episode, but is not used until "Like a Rock!". The Eye of Dashi is also the Shen Gong Wu used by Raimundo when he masters his powers as the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. Revealed Shen Gong Wu }} }} }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you know *Omi starts off the Series with the first Xiaolin Showdown. Battles Pillar Jumping Jack and Omi both touch the Eye of Dashi at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wagers his Two-Ton Tunic against Jack’s Mantis Flip Coin. The winner is the first to cross the stepping-stones. Once the showdown starts, the stepping-stones rise up into the air to form tall stone pillars. Jack is scared to try anything at first, but Wuya reminds him that he has a Shen Gong Wu to help him. Jack Mantis Flip Coin to easily jump from pillar to pillar. Omi uses his Shen Gong Wu, forgetting that it’s affect makes him very heavy. Despite this heavy weight, he is able to jump from pillar to pillar, though a little slower than Jack Spicer. Jack is far ahead of Omi, but decides to stop and send Jack-bots at Omi to confirm his victory. Omi, however, uses lessons he has learned from Kimiko and Clay to defeat the Jack-bots, by turning them off and using the Two-Ton Tunic to destroy them. Wuya urges Jack to finish the showdown and not stand around. He continues to jump towards the end. Omi is starting to catch up to Jack and eventually gets on the same pillar as Jack. Jack takes this time to gloat, while Omi uses his lesson from Raimundo to pull down his pants. Jack stares down in shock as Omi continues to jump toward the last pillar and the Eye of Dashi. He grabs the Eye of Dashi, concluding the showdown and making him the winner. Voice Cast References * External links * IMDb—Xiaolin Showdown * TV.com—Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown